Mariposas y Huracanes
by 23-MadHatter
Summary: Una breve charla entre Ivan y Arthur. Mención de Alfred. F Jones.


Serie: Axis Power Hetalia

Personajes: Arthur Kirkland , Ivan Brangisky. Mención Alfred F. Jones.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de APH son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya

Titulo: _Mariposas y huracanes_

Tomo entre sus dedos la copa de cristal, observando detenidamente los adornos en oro y otros minerales preciosos que poseía. Con sus dedos recorrió la superficie como si estuviera dibujando, en especial donde se ubicaba aquella águila negra de dos cabezas. Sus ojos se perdieron en el adorno negro azabache, uno de los símbolos de su enigmático enemigo.

No lograba comprender cual era el interés casi enfermizo, que muchos poseían respecto a esa persona. Para él no era más que un loco, un ser sucio, indigno de la moral y la justicia que el mismo se deleitaba en expresar en palabras impresas.

_Quizás eran celos_.

Un sentimiento tan absurdo e irracional para él. Tenía la respuesta, era más que evidente. Entre más pensaba al respecto las nauseas se apoderaban de él, porque en el fondo sabia que aunque profesaran distintas ideologías sobre el mundo, en el fondo eran casi iguales.

_Tan contradictorio._

Estaba aliviado de saber y sentir que existía una diferencia mínima entre ellos. Deslizo nuevamente su mano, pero esta vez para tomar con fuerza la copa y acercarla a sus labios, permitiendo el ingresó del contenido a su boca. El sabor de liquido jugaba con su lengua, hasta que pesadamente sintió como recorría su cuerpo llegando finalmente a su estomago.

—¿Te gusto la bebida, da~?

Pudo escuchar en aquella oscura habitación, incluso ver esa asquerosa sonrisa de ternura que intentaba imitar su nuevo compañero. Y nuevamente llegaba al mismo punto, _sus similitudes_.

Uno de sus postulados era el de aparentar ciertas cosas para conseguir efectos en determinadas personas. Por un lado estaba aquel demonio de hielo que dormitaba debajo de una cubierta de miel y aroma a girasoles.

—Siempre estas rodeado de hielo.

Con tu actuación quieres acercar a quienes amas, pensando que si logras demostrar aquello te aceptaran. La gente no es tan tonta, aun cuando no puedan leer fácilmente a otros.

_Sus instintos siguen ahí. _

—Eres una simple bestia de hielo —afirmó.

_Interesante._

Aun así él mismo admitía su debilidad. Intentaba imitar a aquella bestia de hielo, arrancándose el corazón. La cercanía de quienes amaba lo alteraba, era tan frágil que incluso quienes lograban cruzar aquella barrera no se daban cuenta de todo el daño que podían generar.

—Siempre buscas otro lugar, que sea tan distinto a tu hogar, da~. Me pregunto, ¿por qué será? —la sonrisa que pertenecía al rey del invierno se amplio considerablemente.

La más mínima palabra podría hacerle añicos, porque desde aquel día... seguía destrozado. Había logrado vivir con parches, pero sabía que solo era cosa de tiempo para romperse.

—Deberías dejar de vivir en el pasado~ —le aconsejo con sutileza mientras se aproximaba.

—Pronto sentirás lo mismo, ¿Todos serán uno contigo? —se burlo con elegancia—. Solo debes esperar un tiempo y tu sueño se romperá en mil pedazos, solo es cosa de tiempo. Estoy seguro que el águila negra se quedara sin alas, patas y cabeza.

La sonrisa desapareció, en su lugar hizo aparición aquel grifo que tantas naciones temían.

—Estoy cansado de tenerte miedo —soltó con una triste carcajada—. No estoy equivocado, estoy cansado de tener miedo a mi mismo...-

—Definitivamente te haz vuelto loco, _Arthur_

—Por primera vez estoy siendo sincero conmigo mismo.

—Lastima que no se encuentra tu héroe en estos momentos te-he~

—Es mejor así, no seré un impedimento para que sea fuerte.

En el fondo lo sabía, él no fue vencido completamente por Alfred. Una parte de si mismo comprendía que lo había dejado ganar de la forma más dolorosa, logrando alejarlo de su persona, para que pudiese crecer como nación, como persona. En el fondo simplemente quería que algo entre ellos cambiara.

—Que inútil es tu... —No logro continuar al sentir, como el metal golpeaba una parte de su cuerpo. Al mismo tiempo que la hermosa copa perdía sus cualidades y su esencia contra el poder del rey del invierno.

—Muéstrame la misma expresión cuando fuiste destrozado por tu querido _América_

La melodía del crudo invierno comenzó a resonar en la habitación mientras se mezclaba con el sonido de la lluvia. Era la perfecta anestesia para quienes se resignaban a luchar por su ser amado.

* * *

Notas de Autor (Mad Hatter)

-Cuando revisaba unos libros, vi una fotografía que correspondía a una copa rusa la cual fue la inspiración (junto con otras cosas) para esta historia.

-Esta historia tuvo varios cambios. Al comienzo solo planteaba la el punto de vista de Arthur. Posteriormente se agrego a Rusia y la mención de Alfred..

-Soy bastante inexperto para escribir. Espero que te guste. Se que mi voz no podrá llegar, en cambio espero que estas palabras te alcancen de alguna forma.

-Gracias a mi confidente por la ayuda.


End file.
